


you're every fucking thing inside me now

by lumoon33



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Affection, Best Friends, Best Friends in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tenderness, That's it that's all, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, byeongkwan is rlly soft for sehyoon and rlly in love with him, this is just a fluffy mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumoon33/pseuds/lumoon33
Summary: “Have you ever been in love?” Sehyoon asks after a while, tiny and fragile in the hollow of Byeongkwan's collarbone, as if he's sharing a secret only Byeongkwan can keep.





	you're every fucking thing inside me now

**Author's Note:**

> oof so,,, this is my first fanfic for this pairing and i'm kinda new to the fandom, so i wanna apologize if they are out of character or something. this is entirely self indulgent sfhdgjhfd basically wowkwan are just so soft and warm and cute i needed to write something just as soft and warm and cute as them.  
> i've gone thru the longest writer's block before writing this, actually this fic is what made me get over writer's block, so i'm sorry if it isn't good, i'm kinda rusty.
> 
> okay i'm gonna shut up now, i just wanna let you know that english isn't my first language and this isn't beta'd, so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes
> 
> i hope you enjoy it !!

It's one in the afternoon when Sehyoon comes back home from one of his daily rides. Byeongkwan is alone at the dorms, sprawled on the couch with the TV on, but not really paying attention to it. He's just waiting for Sehyoon to get back so they can head together to the practice room.

 

It's so hot outside today, Byeongkwan isn't even wearing pants, even though he has a fluffy blanket draped over himself just because he loves the soft feeling against his legs. So he isn't surprised to see Sehyoon's cheeks all flushed and warm when he steps inside, his hair ruffled and sweaty because of the helmet of his bike. It sounds gross, but Byeongkwan's hands itch with need to reach out and touch, so he tangles his fingers on his blanket and waits for Sehyoon to come to him.

 

“Hi”, Sehyoon mumbles softly, as he flops down next to Byeongkwan and wiggles his way under the blanket. Byeongkwan does nothing to stop him, even though his skin feels simmering hot where they brush.

 

It should be uncomfortable, the rough cloth of Sehyoon's pants brushing against Byeongkwan's naked, sensitive legs, sticky where his knees bend because of the warm weather. But he just cuddles closer, welcomes Sehyoon draping the blanket over him, and snuggles into him, as if it is a winter night instead of a hot spring afternoon. Sehyoon melds into him so easily, warm in all the wrong places, but soft in all the right spots.

 

“Did you do some good thinking?” Byeongkwan mumbles, muffled against Sehyoon's hair. It smells bitter, damp with sweat. He places a kiss there, on the top of his head, just because he can, and gets lost in their warm bubble.

 

Sehyoon doesn't say anything at first, he just hums, makes himself as small as he can and squirms until he finds a comfortable position, his burning forehead pressed up against Byeongkwan's neck, his nose brushing over his collarbone, his hand resting on his belly, under his shirt, fingers gliding lightly over hard muscle. Goosebumps raise in every single spot where their bodies are touching, somehow the heat under the blanket is cozy instead of overwhelming, and Byeongkwan closes his eyes to try to numb everything that isn't Sehyoon's warmth next to him as he waits for him to open up.

 

“Have you ever been in love?” Sehyoon asks after a while, tiny and fragile in the hollow of Byeongkwan's collarbone, as if he's sharing a secret only Byeongkwan can keep.

 

He sounds almost afraid, curious, uncertain. The question rings in Byeongkwan's ears like a slow song, the kind that never repeats the same chorus and makes time stretch endlessly. He feels time is stretching now, trapping them in their warm bubble, catching Byeongkwan’s breath in his throat. 

 

It's ironic that Sehyoon is asking something like this at this exact moment, when he's just made his home at Byeongkwan's side, in his arms, tucked under his chin, intertwined between his legs and ribs, settled behind his lungs, breathing at the rhythm of his heart. So Byeongkwan chuckles, softly and hotly against Sehyoon's forehead. He sneaks his fingers around Sehyoon's nape, massages the soft flesh there gently until Sehyoon feels confident enough to look up at him, eyes twinkling with stars even though the sun is bright outside.

 

“Is that what you've been thinking about for hours, big guy?” Byeongkwan asks, teasing. His fingertips play with the short hair on the back of Sehyoon's head, it's damaged with bleach, but still feels as soft as the smile in Sehyoon's face right now, still curious, slightly embarrassed, bubblegum pink. He just nods up at Byeongkwan like an excited kid and waits for a reply, expectantly. “I think so. Why are you asking?”

 

“I think I might be in love with you.”

 

He states it just like that, no warning, no beating around the bush. He states it as if it's something trivial, obvious, easy to take in. He says it so carelessly, as if it doesn't start a damn fire in the pit of Byeongkwan's stomach, as if it doesn't make his heart swell in a way he thinks it might break his ribs. He feels like he's been lighten up from the inside, he knows it shows on his cheeks, they feel sunburned and glassy, they hurt because of the wide smile that has sneaked into his face without permission.

 

Byeongkwan doesn't know how many minutes go by before he's able to get an answer out. He has to swallow on nothing, push his words past the knot in his stomach, in his chest, in his throat. He feels so tangled up inside, so numb, the only thing that's keeping him grounded is Sehyoon, his fingers still dancing over the skin of his belly, his shiny eyes looking up at him with expectation and something similar to awe, his mouth half open and pink, lips so plump and rosy, chapped and dry, Byeongkwan has to stop himself from leaning in and biting into the soft flesh there.

 

“Yeah?” he tries, his voice is husky and low, broken with an emotion he doesn't quite understand yet. “And what does love feel like?”

 

“Like,” Sehyoon starts just to stop himself, frowning confused, his bottom lip sticking out. Byeongkwan's mouth parts, dry, his eyes dancing all over Sehyoon's face, trying to focus everywhere but on his lips and failing miserably. “Like nerves.”

 

Byeongkwan can't help the laughter that bubbles up inside him, he giggles as he nuzzles Sehyoon's cheek with his nose, and hums to prompt him to keep going. This has always been one of the things he loves the most about Sehyoon, the way his mind works differently than everyone else's, and how little he cares about it.

 

“You know when we are about to perform, and we're buzzing. The knot-” he stops himself again, walks his fingers up Byeongkwan's belly until he can dig them on his sternum, riling his shirt up along his way. “The knot here, uncomfortable, but. You know, exciting? Dangerous, but I like it.”

 

And yeah, Byeongkwan can feel it in this moment, the knot right where his ribs meet, where Sehyoon’s fingers are pressing down. It makes him gasp, lips parted wide open to take in as much air as he can. He feels like he’s underwater, but burning at the same time, and Sehyoon’s touch is the only thing that’s keeping him from drowning, or form simmering, he isn’t quite sure.

 

Sehyoon relaxes then, presses his hand flat against Byeongkwan's chest. Byeongkwan wonders if he can feel his heart banging against his ribs; he himself can feel it, beating on his wrists and behind his eyes, pounding in his own ears. It is strong and steady, as if it’s setting the pace of their own endless slow song.

 

“What does it feel like for you?” the fragility is back to Sehyoon's voice now, slightly out of breath even though they've been lazing around in the couch for god knows how long now. Byeongkwan can see it in the twinkling in his eyes, those nerves he was talking about, insecurity and amazement all tangled up. He never thought someone could look at him like that, so exposed and bare and open, stripped down, so willing to let him take anything he wants.

 

He has to take some time to think about his answer. He rests his cheek on Sehyoon's head, afraid he won't be able to concentrate if he gets too lost in his eyes. He listens intently to Sehyoon's breathing, warm and gentle over his neck; his own heart, beating hard and sure against Sehyoon's sweaty palm on his chest; their intertwined legs, numb because they haven't moved in too long, the seams of Sehyoon's pants digging in his softest places. And Byeongkwan realizes he doesn't want to move at all.

 

Maybe this is what love feels like to him, he thinks, as he dances his fingers over Sehyoon's arm on his chest, up to his hand, until he can press down and make sure Sehyoon can feel his pulse there, heavy, just for him.

 

It’s too warm, he feels raw and sweaty, surrounded by nothing but silence. Byeongkwan is completely out of his comfort zone; he’s always liked cold places, open spaces where he can breathe properly and make all the noise he wants. He’s always liked messiness and speed, he’s comfortable being in motion, talking fast, moving faster, existing loudly.

 

Sehyoon is the complete opposite. He hides in quiet corners, he folds himself to make his body as tiny as he can, he runs away from crowded places, carries silence as his flag, and likes to share it only with those closest to him. He laughs quietly, talks quietly, exists quietly, and, still, he manages to be the brightest person in Byeongkwan’s life, so shiny he twinkles everywhere, Byeongkwan can’t tear his eyes off of him. Like now, his gaze gets stuck in his messy hair, his blushed cheeks, his chapped lips, the little mole next to his ear. So shiny, Byeongkwan has to squint to look at him, because he refuses to look away.

 

It feels kind of like magic, the way Byeongkwan feels drawn to Sehyoon’s silence, how flattered he feels every time Sehyoon looks for quietness next to him, curls by his side, hides in Byeongkwan’s skin, and just exists, like right now. And Byeongkwan has never felt more comfortable, sharing silence and warmth and stillness with him. Sehyoon absorbs everything and melts it into silence. Byeongkwan doesn’t have to try too hard to be too much with him, he can just be. Maybe that’s what love is like, comfortable.

 

Byeongkwan doesn’t know how to find the right words to answer Sehyoon’s question, language fails him when it comes to feelings he doesn’t quite understand yet. So he nuzzles Sehyoon’s cheek with his nose, whispers against his temple,  _ you _ , and hopes Sehyoon gets it. Because he always gets him.

 

And he does. He stares at Byeongkwan with his twinkling eyes for what feels like centuries, he’s all soft edges and round corners, so bright and tender, Byeongkwan doesn’t understand what he’s done to deserve this.

 

He can’t even close his eyes when Sehyoon leans in, he’s trapped, drawn to his light like a moth to a flame, can’t ever look away. Sehyoon kisses his nose then, gently, warmly, because he doesn’t know how to do anything any other way. And then he giggles, all wrinkled eyes and squishy cheeks and so much happiness, Byeongkwan thinks his ribs might crack open trying to keep inside all the emotion he’s feeling.

 

He presses his hands to Sehyoon’s cheeks then, and tries to be as tender as Sehyoon himself when he leans closer, even if every fiber of his body is shaking, asking him to rush, to run so he can breathe properly again.

 

Sehyoon’s lips are chapped against his, they are as warm as the weather, taste as sweet as spring, brush against him as gently as the sun that’s shining outside the window. Byeongkwan can feel Sehyoon’s hand still on his chest, it moves up until Sehyoon is cradling his neck, his fingertips pressing against his throat, wanting, almost desperate. Byeongkwan’s fingers disappear between Sehyoon’s bleached strands of hair, he tries to move closer, breathes hotly through his nose as he bites down on Sehyoon’s bottom lip and gets a desperate grunt in return. He drags his teeth over it as he pulls back slowly, half lidded eyes and burning cheeks and buzzing with warmth.

 

Sehyoon looks just like when he got home, now. Ruffled hair, cheeks as red as his chapped lips, shiny eyes. He’s never looked softer and more intense before, all at once, as if he’s desperate to give Byeongkwan everything he’s got, his eyes so deep and dark with lust Byeongkwan feels like he might choke just by staring into them.

 

So Byeongkwan takes off his shirt so Sehyoon can run his hands freely over the hard muscle of his shoulders, he slides his hands under Sehyoon’s clothes so he can get lost in all his tender places and soft corners and round edges, and he leans in again. He lets Sehyoon give him everything he’s got, and he gives it all right back, quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it 'till the end: thank you so much!! i hope you enjoyed it. i would appreciate it if you guys left comments and kudos. if people like it hopefully i'll write more about them, i've had a longer story running thru my head for the longest time and i'd love to try to type it out for you. thank you again!!


End file.
